Under the Sea
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka is a curious mermaid looking for adventure on land. One morning, she comes across a dress riding the waves, she takes it and goes out to see what having two legs is like. She has some trouble getting accustomed to them, until a handsome prince (Soul) comes across her. Timid to fall in love, Soul breaks Maka's heart. Will this be another tragic tale of The Little Mermaid? R


**Disclaimer: **_**Under the Sea **_**from Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid, **_**and short story loosely based on it also. I also do not own Soul Eater characters.**

**Under the Sea**

"Under the sea nothing is better, darling it's better down where it's wetter take it from me! Hey, where's Maka?"

"Oh, she's looking over that guys castle again, why Liz?"

"Ughh, Tsubaki, you didn't tell her it was ok did you?"

"Well Liz, what do you expect?"

"Hmph, I guess this exact predicament."

"Exactly, I really like your conch shells, are they comfy?"

"Ya, I like your tail, it's so cute!"

The two mermaids continued to compliment each other on their under water fashion, as the third member came over and spoke of giraffes, but the fourth member of their party was missing, again. She was out, up above the sea foam, o'erlooking the beautiful yellow-cream colored palace that was near the ocean, she was in love with the surface, she found every book she could on it and begged the teachers for more information on it, but she couldn't get enough. She was a mermaid who had her heart set on becoming human, but she would have to find her soul mate, and not just that, but a human soul mate that would be willing to be in love with someone like a mermaid. She could become human temporarily, but for three days at a time, unless she could be near sea water then she would only sleep in water and come out during the day, but she didn't know what to tell her friends, she merely moped around all day, and managed to find a way to the surface. Her ivory skin reflected the sun, dirty blond hair that hung far down to her backside, bright jade eyes, small pink seashells to cover her small chest, and a coral pink tail that was long and curved beginning at her wide hips.

"Huhh, I'm so bored! Maybe I could see some humans if I get closer, but I need a disguise, hmmm, oh look!" Maka found a light pink dress that washed up, it looked like it would fit her, but she realized, she had a chance to go on land.

"I'll do it! I'm bound to find my soul mate if I go out and look for him! Then I'll become human." Maka swam underneath the castle and found a spot near the beach she slipped the dress on and managed to get up to shore. She struggled to stand, but managed to find some balance as she practiced along the sandy beach, yet far enough away from the ocean so that her friends couldn't see her.

"There! I think I got I- oh no!"

"I got you."

"Oof! Thanks, Mr-oh." Maka looked into the stranger's eyes, mesmerized by the crimson pools that called her in, her jade eyes reflected a curiosity and a longing she had never known until now.

"It's Soul. You can call me Soul beautiful."

"M-Maka."

"Nice name, suits you. What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this? And all alone? Did your ship get wrecked?"

"Well uh, I-" Maka couldn't very well tell the tall man with tan skin, silvery-white hair, and crimson eyes that she was a mermaid off the bat. She had to find a story, and she was quite creative.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact, I was on a ship that was supposed to dock today, and I was looking over the ship when a storm emerged and a wave came over the other side of the ship and I was taken out to sea, luckily I'm a pretty good swimmer, so I found this beach and swam over."

"Cool, well let's see if we can get you cleaned up. A doctor should check you too, just in case you have any injuries. Let me carry you to my castle."

"That's your castle?"

"Yep, it's pretty cool hu?"

"Very cool. It's beautiful!"

"Haha, thanks, my parents gave it to me, but they hope the walls will be filled with sound of children, or so they say." Soul's low chuckle caused Maka to blush as she felt the vibrations running through his chest.

"Why don't you just put a bunch of children inside? Or you could open up a school."

"Haha! You're funny, nah my parents want me to get married and have lots of kids so they'll be grandparents."

"Oh, hehe, I knew that."

"It's not cool to lie Maka." Soul's silvery-white hair hung over his face and brushed Maka's cheek as he looked down at her, she let out a high pitch giggle and tried to squirm away.

"Soul! That tickles!"

"Haha, sorry." Soul stopped his motions, though he had to fight the urge to try to make the petite girl laugh again.

"Ok, we're here. Hey Marie! Could you come here a sec?"

"Why yes Master Soul, I was just about to go searching for you. My my who is this beautiful girl Soul?"

"Her name's Maka, she was in a shipwreck and I found her near the castle. Please prepare a hot bath, fresh clothes and have your husband Dr. Stein take a look to make sure she's unharmed."

"Right, come now Maka I-"

"I'll carry her to the spare bedroom, and I'll help her to the bath." Soul gave Marie that stern look when he was particular about a certain something, or a certain someone.

"Right, I'll see you later then to help you dress Maka. Just call me when you're done with your bath."

"O-ok, thanks Marie."

"Hmm, take care of her Soul." Marie gave the two a smile, and gave Soul a stern look and was off.

"Hmm, here's the spare room."

"It's gorgeous!" Maka looked around and loved the light blue colored room with white framing and pictures of the sea on the walls. The white dresser had gold stenciling and a small box filled with sand and some seashells sitting on top, she also found a large mirror hanging on the wall near the closet that was full of dresses, shoes, and undergarments for the high-class female.

"I'm glad you like it, you're welcomed to stay her for as long as you like, I'll put you on the bed." Soul walked Maka over to the large white canopy bed and let her look around more before she tried to get up, Soul by her side.

"I'm ok Soul, I'd just like to look at the dresses, thank you." Maka gave Soul a sweet peck on the cheek as she walked over to the wardrobe, not noticing how Soul went from tan to red faced in an instant. Maka saw a light jade dress that she really liked, its bodice was for a girl with a small torso and the skirt of the dress wasn't too full, yet elegant, there was gold trimming and a seashell broach in the center of the dress followed by some white pearls.

"You like this one?"

"I do Soul." Just as Maka turned she noticed how close he was, his left hand on her waist and the other near her hand that was holding the dress, Maka's face became pink and her eyes widened as she felt his breath brush over her soft pink lips. She finally noticed what Soul was wearing, a large white shirt that was collared and exposed his collar bone, a crimson sash, and a pair of dark blue pants made of denim, and a pair of black boots.

"Maka." Soul neared Maka's face, his lips barely touching the soft skin of her lips, both hands on her waist now and Maka was suddenly pinned to the bed.

"S-Soul!" Maka whispered, unsure of what to do, she had never been in this situation before. Just as his name left her lips, her voice was replaced with his lips suddenly pressed up against hers.

"Mmmm!" Maka was stunned; she heard about kissing but never experienced it before. Her breath was short and uneven, head spinning, heart pounding, eyes slowly closing, arms wrapping around his neck, and a small strange feeling that emerged in her heart. Then Soul began to lick her lips, Maka didn't know what to do, so as soon as she opened her lips to ask, Soul dove in, tasting seawater and a hint of vanilla from the girl's oral cavity. He had never experienced such a strange mixture of tang and sweat pleasure. Maka was trying to figure out the next situation-taking place, she felt a different sensation go over her body, causing a strange heat to emerge and a small moaning sound to emerge from her lips. She liked the way Soul tasted of chocolate and pure desire. Just as Maka was growing used to the taste, Soul's tongue began to venture her mouth, she tried to follow his movements and began to move her tongue as well, causing her hands to become entangled in his hair, and letting out more sounds of pleasure, and finding a growling noise that kept coming from Soul. Somehow she ended up under the covers, bare and cold from still being moist from the bath. Yet the one thing that really bothered her was the silk nightgown that was draped over her body, giving her the chills.

"I'm freezing Soul!"

"Do you want more blankets?"

"N-no, why don't you sleep in here?"

"Uh, I don't know if that's what you want."

Maka nodded her head; Soul reluctantly walked over in his long nightwear and cuddled in close to Maka as she nuzzled in his chest.

"You're so cute."

"Mmm, you're so warm Soul."

"That was a nice kiss earlier."

"Was it? I've never kissed anyone before."

"Me neither."

"Really? But you were so good at it."

"Well my middle name is Eater, so that makes sense."

"Haha, I guess so. Why did you leave after though?"

"Well you needed to take a bath right?"

"You could have gone in with me right?" Maka was too innocent to understand what the temptation of the flesh was like, and the only men she knew were merman, who had tails rather than legs.

"Well, um er. No."

"Why not?"

"We're not married or anything, I couldn't just take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't do that, I trust you."

"Can I ask where you're from?"

"Why?" Maka became a little worried about the question.

"I was just curious, your customs may be different than mine. Either that or you're way too innocent to understand what would happen in that situation."

"What situation?"

"Oh boy. Well, here watch."

"What, ahh!" Maka was not expecting Soul to kiss her on the neck as his hands rubbed her back, bringing her chest against his as his lips worked their way up to her ear, licking the outer shell and sucking on it for a few seconds and withdrawing. He put his lips against her ear and whispered,

"Tell me what you felt."

"Strange, my body got hot, and I'm well, my-" Maka couldn't explain the sensation out of embarrassment.

"Exactly, you feel that way because your body tells you to, and you always want more after given just a little. It's our nature, and when you're in a situation, like in the bathtub, it's more likely that-"

"You'll mate?"

"Um well, that's one way to put it." Soul pulled away, a little embarrassed.

"I want to!"

"What!?"

"I want a soul mate!"

"That's totally different Maka. Mating is when you want to have kids; no it's what animals do. With humans they have . . . well, sex."

"What's sex?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Ok, than what's a soul mate?"

"Someone that you're meant to be with, forever."

"Oh, like love right?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, ok! I want to be your soul mate Soul."

"Hmm, that would be nice. But I'm not sure yet. We did just meet."

"I guess, but I won't give up!"

"Good, now let's go to sleep, I want to take you out tomorrow, so we'll have to get up early."

"Ok!" Maka nuzzled back into Soul's arms, kissing him on the neck as he did to her, just before she gave him a long kiss on the lips. Soul was very pleased, wrapped his arms around Maka and fell asleep.

"Time to get up!"

"Uhh, Marie, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's seven o'clock just as you ordered."

"Uhhh, hey Maka." Soul looked down and spotted Maka, her head near his heart, arms wrapped around his torso and dirty blond hair covering some of her face, but still allowing Soul to steal a glimpse of her beauty.

"Mmm? Did you say something Soul?" She began to flutter her eyes open as she looked up.

"Uh well, it's time to get up."

"Oh, ok." Maka stretched, unknowingly exposing her see through nightgown to Soul, causing him to blush and look away.

"I need to go get ready, I'll be back shortly."

"Ok." Maka jumped out of bed and was assisted by Marie to get ready, she was put in a corset and long cotton bloomers that were to go under the jade dress that she looked at just the other day.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Maka walked around in two inch heels that matched the dress and a few moments later she was accustomed to the dress, and put a small white-gold flower in her hair, holding her bangs back as she heard a knocking at the door.

"Maka, can I come in?" A familiar husky voice floated past the door and reached Maka's ears.

"Yes." She turned as Soul turned the knob and walked in, he was wearing a white button down shirt with a black belt with a gold buckle and a pair of black pants and his black boots. He looked handsome, and his mouth dropped when he saw Maka stand, twirl around in her dress and walk towards him, smiling shyly.

"I like your attire Soul." She kept her eyes on the ground, as she blushed, unable to control the feelings consuming her.

"You look stunning Maka." Soul lifted Maka's chin and placed his lips on hers, lifting her head up.

"Mmm." Maka was yet again surprised at the feeling of Soul's lips.

"Mmm, that was nice, ready?" Soul pulled away gently and looked over the hazy eyed Maka.

"Y-ya. I never get tired of that." She gave Soul a light smile as he lifted her hand and kissed it, never releasing it.

Soul took Maka into town and showed her all the popular shops, he bought her some nice clothing and they went to dinner and went back home.

"That was really fun Soul. Thanks." Maka held Soul's arm closer as she rested her head on his shoulder, the young couple was getting odd looks all day, yet Soul never paid them any attention. Then, as they entered the door, disaster struck.

"Soul, there you are my boy!"

"Dad!?"

"Hello son!"

"Mom!?"  
"This must be the girl everyone's talking about; she's very lovely Soul. It's very nice to meet you miss Maka."

"Hello, nice to meet you as well." Maka managed to wiggle out of Soul's grip as she greeted the large man that resembled an older Soul.

"I'm Mr. Evans and this is my wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." Maka gave a sweet smile and was embraced by Soul's eager mother.

"Ohh! You're going to give me beautiful grandbabies!"  
"Mom! I'm not going to marry her!"  
"Soul!" Soul's parents looked down on him and were scolding him in unison. Maka was too stunned to move, she should have known this was too good to be true. She had forgotten the consequence if a human broke a mermaid's heart. She would be sea foam by morning.

"Well we just met! Right Maka?"  
"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." Maka's face was full of pain and fear for her not so distant future. Soul hadn't realized what he'd just done.

"Maka?"

"Soul, why did you say that? She's different you know, she's not like us." Soul's mother leaned over Soul.

"I know she's different, that's why I love her so much, but I'm too young to get married, I want to live my life first."

"Soul, she's a mermaid." His mother continued.

"What!"

"Yes, if I'm correct she's been here for two days and a mermaid can only be on land for three days at a time. During which she needs to meet her soul mate and get a promise."

"A promise?" Soul couldn't believe his ears.

"A promise of everlasting love. But if he should fail and break her heart, she will turn to sea foam on the third day, and the other will be left to suffer the consequence, to ever be without his soul mate that he was once with but lost due to his own senselessness. That is the curse in which they both suffer, but the innocent dies and the guilty man is to forever live with that guilt on him. If you break her heart, she will die Soul."

"Did I?"

"I believe so my boy." Soul's father walked out, taking his wife with him.

"And they would have made such beautiful babies!" Soul's mom was in a state of depression, but not as much as Maka was. She stood on her balcony, over looking the sea, salty tears running down her lonely jade eyes. Once finished, she undressed and put on a coral dress that was easy to move in, she found a back door and headed towards the beach, making sure no one followed her. She found a small cove that sat under the castle, she found the tide would be coming in soon and she thus decided to stay the night their, being gone by morning. She had never felt so defeated, so dark and desolate, she felt empty, as if her core had been torn out of her. She cried until she fell asleep, feeling the ocean brush up against her face. She was slowly falling into an eternal slumber as the ocean pulled her back, slowly stealing her away from the precious castle that she wanted to call home. She felt her body being lost as it sank to the ocean floor, she felt nothing, she never panicked, and she didn't fight it. Dirty blond swirls of hair rose around her as her jade eyes slowly opened, she looked up and saw him, he was trying to bring her back, he tried reviving her, but her body was against it, slowly vanishing.

"Maka! MAKA! MAKA! Don't leave me! Please!" His crimson eyes filled with tears, as his soul mate was evaporation in his arms. She didn't have the strength to speak.

"I love you Maka!"

Her eyes parted just enough to see the desperation in his face.

"I can't live without you! Please, stay! You're the only one for me! I've never loved anyone! I've never wanted anything other than just staying by you! Forever! Stay with me Maka, forever! Be my soul mate! I swear I'll never hurt you again! I'm so sorry! I want to be with you! I was stupid to say otherwise, I just want to be with you!" He buried his head in her chest, which was now hardly moving at all, boiling down to nothing.

"Promise to stay with me Maka, I promise I'll never leave your side. I'll love you forever! For all eternity."

"Soul, I-I love you." Her voice was extremely weak and fading, yet it still kept its silky tone, then she was gone. Sea foam replaced her once small body, Soul cried out to the heavens in protest

"WHY! WHY! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN HER ANYTHING SHE WANTED! I SWORE I WOULDN'T HURT HER! NEVERMORE! NEVERMORE WILL I LOVE, FOR SHE IS GONE AND I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!" Soul collapsed to the floor, grabbing fistfuls of sand, crying, as he had never done before. No one had ever put him through so much anguish as this.

"I loved her, with everything I had. I was just so stupid. Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I understand? Why?" He kept asking why this was his fate, yet he knew no answers would satisfy him. He would never smile again, never laugh again, never love again.

"Soul." That same silky voice caressed his ears, making him look up to see her again. She appeared before him as a goddess, in a long white dress with gold trim, and a large pink flower in her hair. She was barefoot and smiling, arms stretched out, and jade eyes beaming with all the love in the world.

"Don't cry Soul, I'm here. Thanks to you."

"Maka? Is it really you?"

"Yes, come see."

Soul couldn't get up fast enough; he ran over to her, stumbling the whole way until he reached her, he held her so close.

"It's ok Soul, I'm here." She stroked his head as he took in the scent of the sea on his beloved soul mate.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't mean it."

"I know, I heard you, and I promise to never leave you."

"Maka, marry me?" Soul knelt down and offered her a ring, it was a simple gold band, all he had on him, but it was hers to take.

"Of course!" Maka tackled Soul, pushing him on the soft sand as the two kissed under the rising sun, the ocean kissing their bodies.

"Mmm! The water's freezing!" Soul shivered as another wave came crashing over them.

"I need to change Soul, this dress, it's white." Maka blushed as Soul looked her over and turned red.

"Here." Soul put his jacket over her.

"Thanks, carry me?"

"Whatever you wish my love, it's yours."

"Oh Soul." Maka leaned her head in Soul's chest as he walked her over to the castle, taking her into the bath, but unwilling to let her out of his sight for the rest of the day. He managed to distract himself while she was in a bathtub full of bubbles, teasing him, yet he averted his eyes and began to wash up his face. The next day was the wedding, in which Maka wore a mermaid style white dress that was off the shoulders with a seashell crown and long white vale. The party was fun, but Soul was glad to be home, they got into the bed and just held each other for a while.

"I love you Soul."

"And I love you my little mermaid."

"Hmm, not anymore."

"Right, you're my Maka."

"Hmm, and you're my Soul."

They slept peacefully, the thought of children far from their minds, for now. Being under the sea was the farthest thing from Maka's mind, her friends may have thought it better to be under the sea where it's safe, but Maka preferred the adventures land had to offer, after all one couldn't do as much under the sea as on land.


End file.
